


Green Eyed Puppy

by CreativelyDestructive (orphan_account)



Series: Don't Touch My Puppy [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativelyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally it was Harvey who would get jealous and possessive, especially when it came to his puppy. What happens when a new wealthy client starts making moves, not on Mike, but on Harvey? It's time that Harvey realizes that his puppy has teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised little snippets revolving around this story line so I present:

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

It had been five months since Harvey and Mike had gotten together, and things were actually going pretty fantastic. Their romantic relationship dipped into their work partnership, but in the best possible way. They were even more in sync than they were before, and it made them an even stronger force not to be reckoned with. Granted to say Jessica was very pleased about their ceaseless stream of wins in court and signed clients. Which is why whenever the pair did something unprofessional during work hours she turned a blind eye. Oh, and there had been many occasions when she had to feign ignorance. Those two were mischievous before they got together, but now it seemed like they were always up to something.

Sometimes it was silly things like that one day when Harvey was out charming a potential client Mike filled his office with vases of flowers. Dozens of vases covered ever free spot Harvey had in that office. All kinds of flowers and colors. It smelled like the flower shop Mike got them from. Donna was away from her desk so she wouldn't be held accountable, but everyone knew she had a part in it. She thought it was hilarious. Harvey was asking for it when he teased Mike about never surprising him with flowers. They both knew Harvey was mocking him because Mike's so sweet and sensitive, but Mike decided to get back at Harvey for being a jerk. When Harvey came back he literally stopped in his tracks when he saw the plethora of flowers lining his office. He had all the women from the building take which ever vase they wanted which made him even more popular. Mike was called to his office, and when he walked in he saw a single red rose in a small crystal vase on Harvey's desk. He didn't say anything about it, neither of them did. They both just knew.

Then there were other things where it was more seriously like that one time Mike was working in Harvey's office. A habit that Harvey neither endorsed nor debarred. Harvey caved and bought Mike a pizza for the both of them since they would have to work through dinner. The firm had a huge case so naturally Harvey was the frontrunner which meant Mike was always on call for his boyfriend's needs. They were going through mountains of paperwork when the pizza guy finally arrived with their order. Mike and Harvey weren't do anything particularly intimate or anything, but the pizza guy scrunched up his face in disgust. Which is ridiculous because he lives in New York of all places. He should be used to gay PDA. Harvey saw the face, and because he was Harvey he leaned over and kissed Mike. It was chaste and brief, but the message was very clear. Harvey was leaving to grab drinks from the senior partners' break room when he heard the pizza guy call his boyfriend a fag. Without even thinking about the consequences Harvey whirled around and decked the guy. Another message delivered and received…hard.

Most of the time though things were amazing between the two. Harvey mocked Mike's too skinny ties, and Mike taunted Harvey's eating habits. All was good. Donna and Rachel thought they were the cutest thing since puppies, and Luis even begrudgingly admitted they were good for each other. No one could complain about them because nothing really changed about them. Harvey and Mike had always been practically inseparable, and particularly unbearable when they weren't getting along. On more than one occasion Harvey went storming through the halls bossing people around, and Mike had hid away from everyone and everything in the file room. Thankfully Donna and surprisingly Luis was always there to whip the boy back into shape. Their fights, though catastrophic, never lasted very long.

Which is why no one was worried about the odd tension radiating through the office because of a new case Harvey had. James Fuller, a handsome wealthy philanthropist and Harvey's newest client, was spending more and more time in Harvey's office. Mike with his soft heart and innate good doerness was excited to meet someone Forbes magazine described as being "the nicest guy in the world since ever". The only problem was that Mr. Fuller didn't want anything to do with Mike. The second he saw the young associate Mr. Fuller expressed his dislike for Harvey's puppy. Mike tried not to take it personally because it wasn't the first time a client didn't like him and it wouldn't be the last. Harvey, like always, dismissed Mike only to have him work on the behind the scenes paperwork.

Yes, everything was going smoothly with the new client. Well, until it wasn't. Mr. Fuller was a very hands on client who enjoyed having total control over what was happening with his company. That meant late nights and a lot of dinners between Harvey and Mr. Fuller. At first Mike wasn't concerned with it because that was usual, but then something changed. Expensive "thank you" gifts would show up in Harvey's office from Mr. Fuller, and late night became later. Mike may be naïve in some cases, but in no way was he an idiot. He knew that Mr. Fuller seemed to be trying to schmooze and cruise his boyfriend. Even then Mike didn't worry about it because he knew Harvey. Despite all Harvey's issues he would rather die than cheat on Mike because of what happened to his dad. Mr. Fuller was clearly wasting his time and money.

"I'm surprised you scheduled me in," Mike lightly commented while perusing through the menu.

Harvey paused looking at the wine selection when he detected the tone Mike only used when Harvey unknowingly fucked up. He slowly put down the sheet, and carefully studied…his boyfriend. Harvey hated that term. It was so childish and stupid, and never said quite enough for him. Regardless something was bothering his boyfriend, and he didn't realize it sooner. Harvey thought back to the past few days, and realized that he had barely seen Mike. When he did see him it was at work, but even then it was in passing. Shit. Harvey wasn't good at relationships, but even he could see that he seriously messed up. He was just so distracted with the new client.

"Harvey Spector. Didn't think I'd see you here."

Harvey tore his gaze away from Mike when he heard his name being called. Mr. Fuller, or James as he wanted Harvey to address him, strolled over wearing a wide grin. He was wearing a deep charcoal grey three piece suit that was polished and tailored perfectly to him. His hair slicked back in a professional manner. Mr. Fuller was either here for a dinner date or business schmoozer. Although, he looked like he wasn't waiting for anyone or leaving anyone at the restaurant's bar behind. So then why was he here alone?

"Of fuckin course," Harvey heard Mike mumble bitterly under his breath.

Harvey felt like a first class jackass. Of course. He was so blinded by all the billables he was going to make off Mr. Fuller he didn't see what was right in front of him. No wonder Mike was so pissed off at him. Harvey never made a single attempt to include him at work, and never made a clarification of what Mike was to him out of the office. Harvey should have recognized the signs of a client making a move on him. It had happened often enough. That was why Harvey just ignored it. He always had before, but he also never had a serious boyfriend before. He knew Mike knew Harvey wouldn't cheat on him, but still it was principle.

"Mr. Fuller, good to see you again. I believe you remember Mike, my—"

"Associate," Mr. Fuller cut in with a dismissive wave of his hand that set Harvey's blood on fire. Is this what Mike had been feeling this whole time?

"Actually, I'm also his boyfriend you insensitive prick," Mike snapped while glaring up at the arrogant businessman.

Harvey and Mr. Fuller both stared at Mike in disbelieving awe. Mr. Fuller because he never expected the little twerp to talk to him like that, and Harvey because he couldn't decide whether to be turned on by his puppy or scold him. Mike's icy blue eyes looked bright and his cheeks were slightly flushed with anger. Harvey had always been the one to be a protective and jealous bastard so it was a change to be on the opposite end of things. He surprisingly liked it. Mike was always so cool and laidback so seeing him get all possessive was really sexy. Yeah, Harvey definitely liked it.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Fuller bit back with an ugly sneer.

"I think you heard me Mr. Fuller," Mike sarcastically retorted complete with a disrespectful eye roll.

"That was me giving you the chance to change what you said—"

"Or what?" Mike dared as he looked up at Mr. Fuller with an amused smirk. He looked like he was just toying with the billionaire for shits and giggles.

Harvey knew that Mike had a hard life. His parents' deaths. Getting kicked out of college. Taking care of his grandmother. Shitty friends. Endless hours and work at the office. His grandmother's death. Mike faced most of it alone. At least he tried to. Once Harvey came into his life Mike never had to face anything alone. Harvey knew what it was like to be alone. Harvey was a lot of things, but somehow Mike saw through all of his bullshit. Piece by piece Mike chipped away at Harvey's shield, and wormed his way in. Mike was faced so much in his life, but somehow he wasn't nearly as jaded as Harvey was. He was still optimistic almost to the point of naïve. Harvey wanted to protect him even though he knew he couldn't. This protectiveness over him made Harvey forget that Mike survived without him before. Mike was his puppy, and Harvey was just reminded that his puppy had teeth.

"Harvey, you're just going to let him talk to me like that?" Mr. Fuller questioned turning his attention to Harvey who had remained silent during the pissing contest.

"Mike speaks for me, and I speak for the firm." Harvey declared making Mike do that thing where his eyes lit up and his smile widened. It was pure joy, and Harvey loved seeing it on his puppy's face.

"I thought we were getting along—"

"Mr. Fuller, I don't know what you thought we were doing, but I was just doing business. I'm already happy in a relationship with my boyfriend," Harvey interrupted getting annoyed with Mr. Fuller's presence.

"Well, then I guess Jessica is going to hear about this," Mr. Fuller threatened his face turning red in anger and embarrassment.

"Tell her I say hello," Harvey dismissed before throwing a few bills on the table. He wasn't going just sit around and waste the night listening to some brat whine. "Mike," he said while offering out his hand which Mike quickly took with a proud smirk.

"Next time think twice about hitting on my boyfriend," Mike quietly warned making Harvey bite back a smirk. His puppy had very sharp teeth.

The couple walked out leaving behind a very disgruntled client. Harvey had his arm wrapped securely around Mike's shoulder while Mike's arm was around Harvey's waist. Normally they didn't walk like this, but this night was different. Their relationship was threatened, and they stuck together through the attack. Mike had on the most adorable smile while Harvey wore his signature "I own the world" smirk. They walked a few blocks in silence heading towards a diner they both enjoyed. Mike introduced Harvey to it, and even though Harvey always claimed to be slumming it when they went Mike knew he enjoyed it. Harvey knew that Mike knew too.

"What?" Harvey finally asked when Mike continued to glance at him with that ridiculous smile.

"You called me your boyfriend," Mike teased making Harvey jokingly groan.

"Had to. I was afraid you were going to pee on me to mark your territory," Harvey teased back. He smiled proudly when Mike burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that bad," Mike protested through quiet chuckles.

"Yeah, it was," Harvey said with a cheeky smile.

"You still called me your boyfriend," Mike murmured before leaning over kissing Harvey's cheek gratefully.

"Yeah, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Also, I'm taking requests for add on snippets!


End file.
